It's always a Challenge
by SomeStrongSaeki
Summary: Yaoi. Boy Love, but not tres hardcore. Fuji and Saeki get together and have a great ol' time.


-1Fuji smiled as he looked his cool friend. Saeki Kojiroh was one of the nicest and most laid back people Fuji had ever known- and one of Fuji's best friends. Unfortunately, the two boys went to different schools and rarely got the chance to see each other. But, since the Junior Senbatsu tournament, the two had made an extra effort to stay in touch.

As the two lay sprawled on the lawn with their comics, Saeki slouching against a tree and Fuji lying face down on his stomach with his chin resting in his hands; Fuji's heart smiled- he'd really missed Saeki.

"Sae-san?"

"Ne, Fuji?"

"Did you miss me last year?"

Saeki turned towards Fuji, his face a mixture of surprise and amusement.

He laughed softly, "Everyday."

It was Fuji's turn to look surprised. He tilted his head to look at Saeki.

"I just figured you were probably pretty busy with all your new friends at Seigaku, and I didn't want to bug you, or be uncool, or anything," Saeki chuckled and grinned at his best friend. Although he had laughed, everything he had said was completely true. Fuji smiled back,

"I didn't realize how much I'd missed you until now," confessed the shorter youth softly. He opened his eyes and looked at Saeki through his bangs, "Just seeing you makes me think of all the time we haven't spent together."

Saeki winced _Fuji looks so forlorn. _"Well, we're hanging out now, right? And that's all that really matters." Fuji turned even more towards Saeki, nodded slightly and smiled. He shifted himself so that he was leaning against the tree, his shoulder touching Kojiroh's and sighed contently under his breath.

"Hey, Fujiko. How about we play a little tennis?"

The two boys got to the court and began warming up. _I really can't lose this match. _Saeki laughed audibly at the idea of what would happen if he did lose.

_I really must make you lose this match Saeki. _Fuji smiled even broader at the thought of defeating his best friend- he loved gloating (with Saeki).

Both boys played hard and well, but in the end Fuji overwhelmed Saeki. "Utterly defeated," the silver haired boy mumbled, but a smile crept on his face. He cast a look over at Fuji. "Can we go inside so I can shower and change? That match left me sweatier than necessary."

Saeki let the water pour over him. He was going to take his sweet time and enjoy his shower. He smirked, _why did Syuusuke have to be so... _

Fuji sat in his bed leaning against his wall, reading _Shutterbug_. Although he was in his own room, his mind couldn't help but wander to the bathroom; the bathroom that Kojiroh-kun was standing in, naked, wet and hot. Fuji smiled to himself.

He'd dated a few boys and girls since he had first moved to Seigaku; the most memorable were Eiji in his second year, Taka in the summer after that, Tezuka on and off, and Tachibana just three weeks ago.

He was still close friends with all four, but he and Tezuka still experienced some strangeness at times. Fuji knew Tezuka still liked him, but even though he loved Tezuka, he knew he didn't love him like that.

In truth, Fuji was the one who had chased Tezuka initially, but Tezuka was the one who had been hooked for almost a whole year now. After the thrill of the chase and after his lusty desires were quenched, Fuji had realized that Tezuka had been a crush. He had told Tezuka forthright, but it didn't seem to discourage the taller youth very much. Who could blame him? Fuji was definitely hot.

Just then, Fuji inexplicable tangent of thoughts was very much so disrupted. Saeki walked into the room, towel loosely slung around his waist. His hair was messily falling in his eyes and his body was still wet and glistening from the shower. He grinned at Fuji and winked, "Forgot my clothes." Fuji just laughed, throwing Saeki a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He tried to shirk the hot feeling that had come over his cheeks and in his belly.

"Ah, Fuji," Saeki said with a surprised glance, "I don't think I have ever seen you blush before!" Fuji realized that his cheeks had turned a slight shade of crimson, and they only darkened when Saeki approached him (only in jeans at this point) and put his hand on Fuji's face, running his thumb gently across his cheek. Fuji instinctively leaned into the touch, pulling back a bit when he realized what he was doing.

"Eh, sorry Sae-san," said the slightly alarmed tensai. Saeki was one of his best friends, and he knew that Saeki liked girls; well, at least he was pretty sure.

Saeki laughed softly, an amused look dancing in his eye. "Don't worry Syuusuke, you're my best friend." said the lean youth as he took a step closer to Fuji. His voice lowered as he leaned close to Fuji's ear, whispering, "I'm sorry I haven't been around and I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble now. I'm no bother, am I?"

Fuji shook his head gently and Saeki let his cheek brush the other boy's as he pulled away slightly. Then, he winked at Fuji and smirked slightly, offering a challenge to the stunning youth. It was usually Fuji who did the flirting, Fuji who did the seducing, Fuji who made his prey loose their wits- not with Saeki.

Fuji wanted to remember every detail of Saeki in this moment. Jeans sagging gently over his hips, revealing plaid red boxers; arms folded across his naked chest. His defined muscles and tanned body looked so tempting- and very hot. So hot that Fuji was having trouble controlling himself. He took two sure steps towards Saeki and draped his hands over the naked shoulders of his best friend.

"Koji, you know I always beat you," replied Fuji in a low voice. "Game and Match," he whispered, smiling at his cheesiness, and slowly leaning in to kiss Kojiroh.

"Maybe in tennis Fujiko," responded Kojiroh as he moved forward, tilting his head down to press his lips onto Fuji's. He parted them slightly then pulled them back together just as quickly, teasing Fuji. The tensai had never had a kiss like this before. He felt like his whole body was being touched with livewires. His hands were numb and he felt himself losing control.

When he felt Koji's arms reach around him and pull him closer, he thought his knees might give out. Saeki pulled at his lower lip and sucked on it as he ran his tongue over the spot gently. He then flicked his tongue into Fuji's mouth, light and tempting.

Saeki smiled when he felt Fuji's tongue fighting his teasingly. He had wanted to do this for so long- since they had been in middle school even... It was worth every second of the wait. He found himself getting hungrier and the kiss intensified two fold as he pulled the tensai even closer. Saeki sucked gently on Fuji's tongue and he felt his friend moan into his mouth, making an intense jolt run down Saeki's spine.

The youth gripped at Saeki's skin, still warm from the shower and pressed himself on him as tight as he could. He knew they were both hard and it took every bit of will power to stop himself from grinding his friend. He pulled away from Saeki's lips and bit into the boy's neck softly, swirling his tongue and sucking wherever he could. A low groan shook Kojiroh's chest softly--

"Fuji-ko!" someone called loudly from downstairs. It was Yuuta.

"Ignore him for a second," Fuji mumbled as he moved a hand up Kojiroh's neck, tangling his fingers in the taller boy's hair. Saeki shivered and lowered his hands onto Fuji's ass, kneading it and pulling the youth towards him, slowly rocking his body.

The tensai gasped with excitement and let out a small growl as Saeki quickened the pace and began to move his hips into the other boy. He pushed himself harder into Fuji, seemingly unable to control himself and the friction was almost too good. He backed the smaller youth to the edge of the bed and pushed him down onto it, pressing his whole self onto Fuji as they moved.

"Koji," Fuji gasped, "I'm almost...I'm...too close..." his head was full of fire and he'd lost his senses. He pulsed rhythmically into Saeki wrapping his legs around him, roughly grabbing his shoulders and pulling his best friend down. Realizing they were still jeans, Fuji made a motion to unbutton his--

"Fuji-ko? Sae-san? Dinner's ready? Hurry up, or it'll get cold!" Yuuta yelled.

"Will you get cold if we don't hurry?" Saeki whispered in challenge.

Fuji smiled through the wet hair plastered to his face, "I bet I'd manage better than you," he said, smiling wickedly and running his hand lightly over Saeki's bulge. He felt his friend quiver, but Kojiroh smile resolutely.

"We'll see," he said. He jumped of the tensai lightly and put on his shirt. Fuji was only slightly surprised; he knew his friend well: Saeki would never back down from a challenge. It took the boys a moment to cool down; they opened the door and began chatting lightly on their way down to dinner.


End file.
